


Miss Brightside

by hull1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hull1984/pseuds/hull1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She's so tired of watching.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Brightside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Ron Big Bang Drabble competition. Inspired by the lovely manip by ineslee.

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/hull1984/pic/0000sg8w/)

Hermione bites her lip and forces her eyes down, searching the grain of wood on the table, looking for a knot to climb into, to swallow her up and take her away.

She’s just so tired of watching. It’s been a long time.

She remembers back to the beginning, watching an eleven year old Malfoy snarl his anger at a small boy’s harmless snigger. Watching in fascination as the fury grew and grew, twisting itself into something else, just as irrational, just as out of control.

It’s funny really, everyone thinks it's Harry that Malfoy obsesses over. And well, Malfoy hates Harry alright. But Hermione also knows that Voldemort and Death Eaters have nothing to do with it.

Malfoy hates Harry for one thing, and one thing only. He hates Harry for being the one who got Ron. And, over the years, Hermione’s watched him growing ever more fearful of that, so afraid of what that friendship might become. She’s seen the moments of panic, watched with morbid curiosity as his jealousy took on a different shade, darker and more desperate (she’d almost pitied him then).

Oh yes, she’s watched.

Draco Malfoy, good little Slytherin, with eyes for no one but the pureblood Gryffindor.

The Death Eater-In-Training screaming out for the Muggle Lover’s attention.

Such irony.

And how she revelled in every flinch when he inevitably got what he wanted, sometimes with fists, sometimes with malicious words, but always with venom.

She looks up now, glances out the corner of her eye at Malfoy (seems she’s been watching too long, has lost the knack of looking away). Something’s changed. Malfoy’s come out of hiding. She doesn't know why but she thinks it has something to do with his father.

Every one has heard the rumours - howlers in the dungeon, late-night visits, raised voices and bruises. There’s been talk, whispers of -- _disown - punish - weak - traitor_ \-- heard echoing down corridors. Word is Malfoy is making a stand, has reached a decision, made a choice. They all think it's Dumbledore.

Hermione knows better.

She catches a flash of red as Ron turns his head to face Malfoy. She knows she shouldn’t look, that it will only make the hurt worse, but she can't seem to help herself.

Malfoy smiles, and suddenly it's all there, written clear across his face. She sees Ron’s astonishment, the moment when he finally gets it.

She stands up then and walks away. She doesn't need to see the returned smile. She’s known all along how it would end.

After all, she's been watching Ron too.


End file.
